Sing argument
by PjoHP.LSR
Summary: When Travis and Katie have a particularly bad aurgument Apollo has an unusual solution in the form of a sing argument!
1. Chapter 1

Warning:The characters might be a bit OOC.

Discaimer:Me:Rick, do I own the Percy Jackson books?

Rick:(looks up from writing doors of death)No I do!

Me:And would you be writing this fanfic?

Rick:Umm Nooo? Get it, I don't own the Percy Jackson books!

Prologue

The fight had been particularly bad this time. Travis had been pranking Katie all summer and she was at the end of her tether; so when Travis swapped her exotic flower seeds for fake ones he was in for a surprise, in the form of a very angry Katie. Their fight had been so bad that one of the gods had come down. That god had been Apollo and he had an unusual solution. "Put them in a music room together and let them sing it off" He told Chiron, who just raised an eyebrow and sighed but did as Apollo suggested. And hoped they didn't kill each other!  
Katie's PoV

Okay, Chiron just put me in a room with Travis(Uhh) and told me to sing the argument off! Anyway, Travis(uhh) walked up to me, handed me the mic, winked(the cheek) and said,"Ladies first, babe!". Grrr, I hate him but, just maybe I could surprise him; I'm good-ish at singing and I know what I'm singing already...Hmm. I grabbed the microphone and gave him my practised evil glare. Then I launched into song...(AN. The songs will be in bold.)  
**What if I wanted to break**

**Laugh it all off in your face**

**What would you do? (Oh, oh)**

**What if I fell to the floor**

**Couldn't take all this anymore**

**What would you do, do, do?**

**Come break me down**

**Bury me, bury me**

**I am finished with you**

**What if I wanted to fight**

**Beg for the rest of my life**

**What would you do?**

**You say you wanted more**

**What are you waiting for?**

**I'm not running from you (from you)**

**Come break me down**

**Bury me, bury me**

**I am finished with you**

**Look in my eyes**

**You're killing me, killing me**

**All I wanted was you**

**I tried to be someone else**

**But nothing seemed to change**

**I know now, this is who I really am inside.**

**Finally found myself**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Readers, so just wanted to say hi and enjoy the story!

Oh and Rick still owns the PJO books *sob*

_**Previously**_

Katie had a chance with the mic and it Travis' turn now!

**Finally I found myself...**

I looked up expecting to see a bored or amused expression but instead I saw a slightly worried face, one that cared. The expression was so wrong on a face which I thought could never look sad that my eyes shot back down to the floor. Suddenly I found the music into something louder, with more beat. I looked up again, this time in shock and saw Travis looking straight at me, preparing to sing into the mic. And when he did I realised two things about Travis, the first I can't tell you because I will get teased to no end and the second was he is a dam good singer. Apollo kid good.(A.N All songs in bold!)

**I tell you I didn't do it'**

**Cause I wasn't there**

**Don't blame me, it just isn't fair**

**You listen to their side**

**Now listen to mine**

**Can't think of a story**

**Sure you'll find me sometime  
Now pass the blame and don't blame me**

**Just close your eyes and count to three(One two three)**

**Then I'll be gone and you'll forget**

**The broken window, t.v. set  
It wasn't me either, I'm just his mate**

**He told me to stand here and watch the gate**

**I've got a sis and three bro's you know**

**They'll tell you I'm straight, at least I think so**

**I'm as honest as the day is long,**

**The longer the daylight, the less I do wrong**

**Now pass the blame and don't blame me**

**Just close your eyes and count to three(One two three)**

**Then I'll be gone and you'll forget**

**The broken window, t.v. set**

**Pass the blame and don't blame me**

**Just close your eyes and count to three(One two three)**

**Then I'll be gone and I'll forget**

**That what you give is what you get...**

**Pass the blame and don't blame me**

**Just close your eyes and count to three**

**(One two three)**

(This story is in Katie's PoV unless I say otherwise!)  
Before I could even get a word in edge ways- let alone a song-Travis launched into another one, less shyly this time but that damned first point wouldn't go away...**  
There was a time not so long ago**

**Girls were nothing more than a little fun'til you caught my eye**

**Now all I see is you**

**Never thought I'd be a fool in love  
well, I spilled coffee on my favorite shirt**

**forgot to tie my shoes-I don't know why.**

**I started thinking since you came around**

**I've never been so helpless in my life  
And I blame you, you, you, **

**You and that dress of yours**

**I blame you, you, youyou and that smile.**

**I'll blame you, you, you**

**I can't find another reason**

**I just go to pieces over you.**

**I called my best girl by your name today**

**'cause you're the only one that's on my mind**

**Now she's my ex-girl**

**She took a swing at me**

**Now you know how I got this black eye  
And I blame you, you, you, **

**You and that dress of yours.**

**I blame you, you, you**

**You and that smile.I**

**'ll blame you, you, you**

**I can't find another reason**

**I just go to pieces over you yeaahhh**

**I'll take the bruises baby if,**

**I've got you to save me**

**I'm going head-over-heels and **

**I blame you, you, you you and that dress of yours**

**I blame you, you, you **

**You and that smile**

**I'll blame you, you, you**

**I can't find another reason**

**I just go to pieces over you...**

**_Hi Readers I just wanted to say well done for reading up to this point, and thanks! So far the songs have been:_**

**_Katie=Bury me by Paramore_**

**_Travis=Shut up by Madness _**

**_ I blame you by Plug In Stereo._**

**_I know this'll sound really annoying to you but PLEASE review!_**

**_ Bye-_**

**_Beaulover_**


End file.
